


Eavesdropping

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky and Natasha speak Russian together every morning, as they think no one else knows the language. But you do, and hear more than one mention of yourself.





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infamous_society](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/gifts).



> Sorry this too so long and hopefully it's worth the wait! I tried very hard lol

Mornings at the tower were almost always the same. At least, as far as you knew. You had only been with the team a few short months and had yet to really connect with any of them. It was very much like switching schools in your senior year. Everyone already knew where they fit in.

Bruce and Tony were science nerds together, often tinkering over one invention or another or discussing topics with words you struggled to pronounce. Steve and Bucky were best friends, but Steve also ran and trained with Sam. Thor wasn't around much, and Vision and Wanda were together.

Most curious of all was Bucky and Natasha. The two drank coffee every morning on the sofa, each taking and end. They wore matching resting murder gazes and, if one didn't know better, they often didn't even seem to like each other. Neither ever smiled much, anyway.

But you did know better. Though their expressions hardly changed they did speak to one another....in Russian. Which seemed to be the reason for their bond, knowing a language the others didn't. But you did. Not that they knew, of course. 

The first time you had overheard them had been an accident. You'd taken the recliner not too far from them to drink your own coffee. 

"У нее отличная задница." She's got a great ass, Bucky said quietly after a dip drink from his mug. You kept your expression neutral as Natasha replied. 

"Ты свинья. Новая девушка симпатична, хотя." You're a pig. The new girl is cute, though.

Your heart skipped a beat in your chest. Bucky was into you? It was hard not to notice how attractive he was; long, dark hair, storm cloud blue-gray eyes, that metal arm, and he was built like a brick shithouse. That, paired with the light stubble that permanently adorned his chiseled jaw and the bad boy vibe about him....you were certain he would be a fantastic lay.

It was hard to get him alone, though, and hard to think beyond the numerous and filthy fantasies on loop in your head which made it difficult to form words. So you kept listening in on their morning conversations, unable to help yourself. 

"Почему бы просто не сказать ей? Спроси ее." Why don't you just tell her? Ask her out, Natasha half growled at him one morning. 

He didn't even flinch. "Я буду. Как только вы скажете большому зеленому парню, что вас сбили." I will. Just as soon as you tell the big green guy you're knocked up.

Or the morning you could have sworn you heard him groan "Боже, что я с ней сделаю." God, the things I would do to her. Your throat had run dry at that, heat crawling up your neck. The only saving grace was that your back was to the pair. 

"И что она уже делает с тобой." And what she's already doing to you. What you were doing to the former ex assassin, though, was unclear.

And so that's how you spent your mornings, eavesdropping as casually as you could on two highly trained assassins. One of whom was also a super soldier. You really only cared about the snippets that pertained to you, anyway. 

"I'm training with her tomorrow. Sparring." Bucky told Natasha one morning, over their usual cups of coffee. Black, like their ledgers decidedly weren't. 

Natasha raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "You intimidated? Afraid you might get a hard on with her soft, hot little body underneath you?"

There was a flash of something across his face, a look you couldn't identify as fleeting as it was. "Fuck off, Red."

You decided that, one way or another, you had to stop eavesdropping. It wasn't getting you any closer to the ex assassin, serving only to get you hot and bothered more mornings than you cared to admit. 

That was before you trained with him the first time. The next morning Bucky was waiting for you in the training room on the mats used for sparring. The whole morning you'd done your best to clear your head and not think anything dirty before your training session. So you could actually speak to him.

And then he went ahead and broke the ice, in Russian. It wasn't directed at you, at least not meant for you to understand anyway. "Я собираюсь зацепить тебя." I'm gonna pin you down. 

You were thankful that he gave you no time to react, instantly advancing. The two of you began trading blows, his metal arm whirring each time he swung his fist. 

As quick as he was you managed to keep up and even get in some blows of your own. Eventually he got his thick arms around your middle, pinning your arms to your sides. You could feel his chest against your back, his ragged breath on the shell of your ear and the back of your neck.

Bucky got cocky, thinking he had the upper hand on you. While he celebrated you threw your head back into his, the shock of the hit making him let go. 

While he was still in shock you grabbed onto his vibranium arm and used it to swing yourself up and onto his shoulders. Once your thighs were locked firmly around his head you threw your weight back, both of you crashing to the mat.

Moving quickly you scrambled over him, straddling his middle. Your hands held his tightly, pinning him to the mat. His eyes darkened in surprise and something else you couldn't identify.

A feeling of smugness washed over you at having bested the soldier. Emboldened, you leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Я думал, ты собираешься меня подтолкнуть? Я думаю, ты хотел быть под меня, сержант." I thought you were going to pin me down? I think you wanted to be under me, Sergeant.

His breath hitched in his throat as you drew back, your lips just barely brushing over the hammering pulse under his pale skin. Bucky's tongue peeked out and swiped over his bottom lip. His hands tightened on yours, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed tightly. "You...uh...you speak Russian?"

You couldn't help the smirk that pulled at your lips at seeing the ex assassin flustered, nervous. As if he was trying to recall everything he had ever said in your hearing range. 

"Fluently. So I'll let you in on a little secret...I want you, too. I'm willing to bet you're hard for me right now. I can help with that, or I can leave you to go jerk off while thinking of all the filthy things my mouth knows other than Russian."

The former assassin seemed stunned into silence, though his eyes darkened with arousal. With his eyes burning into yours you reached down to pull down his sweats. He arched his hips to help you before reaching for your own pants.

You gave his hand a slap before tugging them down yourself. The red lace underwear you were wearing underneath stayed on. The muscle in his jaw ticked as you settled your clothed core against his cock and rocked forward. 

"Beg me for it." You moaned, rocking your panty covered core against his bare cock again and again. The delicious friction of the wet fabric and the ridges of his cock had your thighs shaking already. Bucky bit his lip, head thrown back to bare his throat. You could see his pulse hammering under the skin and hear the jagged hitches in his breath.

His cheeks flushed, blue eyes looking up at you from behind his dark lashes. Still he said nothing until you reached between you to tug the lace to the side. You were soaked, eyes locked on the way his cock rubbed against your bare folds. 

He was achingly hard, the tip red and glistening with precum. The next roll off your hips nudged the head of his cock against your entrance. 

"Fuck," he broke, releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth. "Please. Let me in." He bucked his hips upwards desperately. "Please, please."

He broke off into a long moan as you sank down slowly onto his cock, the thickness stretching you and filling you more than you'd ever been before. Finally he was seated fully in you. Before you could move his hands gripped your thighs so tightly you were sure you'd have bruises the next day.

"Wait, baby." He rasped, shuddering beneath you. "Feels too good. Need...need a minute," he pleaded. When his grip eased up you began to fuck yourself in earnest onto his cock. Bucky helped you along, his hands moving to your hips to bounce you on his cock.

His desperation, need and strength were almost enough to make you cum. And with every thrust he stroked along your g-spot, the force of it making your toes curl. 

In a blink he rolled the two of you. Before you could even think to complain he hitched your foot over his shoulder and thrust again. It seemed to make him go impossibly deeper, your blood singing in your veins. 

"Wanna make you cum." He whimpered, clearly barely hanging on to his control. His hair had fallen from its bun, dark strands falling into his eyes as he sank into you again and again. Your fingers dug into the mats beneath you, back arching in pleasure. But you needed more.

"My clit. Rub my clit. Fuck, you feel so good." He moaned under your praise, his flesh hand slipping down to press the pad of his thumb against your clit. He rubbed quick, hard circles.

He buried his face into the calf on his shoulder, his open mouth brushing against the skin. "Please cum for me. Can feel you clenching." He pounded harder into you. "Fuck, I'm so close.." His teeth bit down on your calf, a deep groan rumbling through you.

Seeing him so utterly wrecked by you was your undoing. The tight coil inside you burst, seeming to rush through you from where his teeth were still latched onto your skin up to your neglected breasts. Your nipples hardened under the intense rush of pleasure, your mouth open in a silent scream as you spasmed beneath him.

His teeth finally released you as his hips lost their rhythm, several moans escaping him as his cock pulsed within you. His body trembled with the force of his orgasm, his dark lashes fluttering. His chest was heaving, his hips twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Slowly his fingertips trailed down your legs and up to your hips until he was cradling your neck and cheek. His long fingers tangled into your hair, claiming your mouth in a dizzying kiss. His tongue swept into your mouth, teeth grazing your bottom lip before he sucked it into his mouth.

You whimpered, his kisses moving down your throat. His tongue and teeth made several small marks down the curve of it. You hadn't even come down from your first orgasm and, already, you could feel arousal flaring up in you once more.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you doll?" He didn't wait for a response, dipping his head to suck your earlobe into his mouth. His words were growled into the shell, "Because I still don't know what your mouth can do....and I'm very eager to show you what mine can do."

You arched up toward him with another whimper. "This time I want you begging me." He winked. But then he was rolling off you and tugging up his sweats. "Preferably somewhere that we can't be interrupted. I don't want anyone seeing what's mine."

You arched a brow at him teasingly. "Who said I'm yours? I don't recall you asking."

He shrugged a shoulder casually. "Sweetheart, you wouldn't have spent weeks eavesdropping if all you wanted was a quick lay." And that you couldn't even begin to deny.


End file.
